


Cold Water

by Ecila_Flameshe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I Don't Know Why The Character Tag Doesn't Come With Captain, Snow, tsk tsk ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila_Flameshe/pseuds/Ecila_Flameshe
Summary: ship go sail sail
Relationships: Joshamee Gibbs & Jack Sparrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> It finally snowed where I live so I could post this! I wrote this like a year or two ago so it's a bit rusty but it's mainly just a tiny little snow fic.

He'd wanted a little change of pace from the equator's heat. Don't get 'im wrong, he loved the Caribbean. Rum, shade, salty wenches... more rum... It was a pirate's paradise. Still, he had vowed to plunder the whole world, which, last time he checked, stretched much farther than his warm turquoise waters. 

Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't one to be daunted.

So here he was, after countless calculations and checks, first to make sure the Pearl wouldn't be harmed, then to prepare supplies for the journey. The Northern Sea... and on their first night at anchorage, a snowstorm began. The snow was light, and there was no chance of lingering or water freezing in.

At first, he had thought the pattering on the roof was merely rain. A few moments later, however, and he felt a calm muffledness pervade the air. He put down his book and poked outside.

Jack had only seen snow twice before. Once, when Teague had brought the crew around the tip of Africa; twice, when someone had thrown a snowball at his face in Tortuga. He still didn't know how they'd managed that.

A thin layer of white had formed on the deck and railings, a bright contrast against the ebony wood. In the dark orange glow of the ship's lanterns, snow swirled in and out of view.

Jack stepped out to a railing and scooped up a bit of snow with his finger. He glanced about, then stuck the finger in his mouth.

"Jack?"

Jack swiveled around. "Gibbs!"

"What's this devil's powder?"

"What?" Jack looked at Gibbs uncomprehendingly before he caught on. "Oh, this is, snow."

"Snow?" Gibbs stuck his tongue out and smacked his lips. "So it is. Why is it that we've travelled this far up north, eh?"

"New horizons, my friend. New horizons."

"So you're runnin' from something again."

Bugger. He knows me too well.

**Author's Note:**

> I looove pirates :)  
> and I looove snooow <3
> 
> Reactions, Reviews, and Rambles are welcome!
> 
> thanks for reading :D


End file.
